


Grow Up!

by a7xcherry



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a7xcherry/pseuds/a7xcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who hasn't heard of the problems of a married couple yet? No matter if they're newlyweds or a couple that spent already more than 10 years together - it applies to all of us like to the band members of Avenged Sevenfold.</p><p>Right after vacation the bands starts working on their next album. A lot of fans eagerly await it for the last 3 years already and so the band decides to work on it day and night. All of them put their energy in writing better songs, riffs and work out a good performance to achieve the goal they had set themselves for 2016: deliver an album that will break all the records of their last 6 albums.</p><p>But besides their profession they all carry their own little problems but it's easier to run away as facing them. But at the end they have to make a decision for their future.</p><p>So will they master the hurdle and be able to delight the fans with an album they had never heard before or will they fail completely and maybe end up with no partner on their side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do it yourself

The smell of the 3-year old couch, same old noises from around the neighborhood, whether it was the dog barking or a teenager practicing his riffs on the guitar, and the fact that the smell of freshly brewed coffee could only mean that Matt was back at home in Fullerton. Along with his wife, Brian and Michelle they enjoyed a whole week in Hawaii recharging their energy for the upcoming six months, or even more, that’ll be filled with less time with the family and more time spending in the studio day and night. At some points in their life they wished they would have got a regular job and coming back home after a long day to spend it with their family. It doesn’t mean anyone regrets the step they made 16 years ago, but the situation would have been different by now. 

While Valary and Michelle ran back and forth, up and down the house, Matt and Brian placed their asses onto the big leather couch in the living room. Early flights weren’t their cup of tea at all. Preferably they slept in before heading to the airport. So instead of lending a hand to their wives they rather choose to take a little nap. 

„Matt, can you do the laundry while I prepare the dinner for tonight? I can’t believe that there isn’t much time left to prepare everything before the guests arrive. Or shall we call the catering and rather use the time to decorate everything?” she picked up her youngest son from the floor, dragged the bag with her other hand to the stairs before going back to the kitchen to check her fridge. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to call Suzanne’s Catering & Event planning? Brian and I had tested her service not long time ago when I’ve managed everything for Katie’s 30th birthday party, do you remember? She’s phenomenal, her staff are kind and considerate and you certainly won’t regret it. I doubt there’s enough time to prepare everything unless the men would really decide to help out this time” Michelle suppressed a grin “I’ll go to the mall and see what I can find in this short time while you keep an eye on those two lazy men” she pointed with her head to the living room, grabbed her purse and left her twin sister alone in this huge kitchen.

“Thanks” Val whispered to herself, looking at her son who had focused his gaze on a new toy his dad brought him in Hawaii. 

“You should see this” Michelle begged her sister to follow her to the living room.

“Aren’t you supposed to go to the mall?” Val was confused.

“Yes I’ll still go, no worry, but this was too good not to share this with you” she grinned brightly, enjoying the delightful view of two men sleeping cuddled up on the couch. “The life of a rock star must be pretty exhausting” she added without moving her head from the scenery.

“It doesn’t go for the parenting at least” Val giggled “Since we both mostly looked after the kids while the men went to the beach or talked about their album. It’s like nothing else more counts in this world” Val sighed with despair.

“It’s just the business anyway. But I really need to go when I should be back in time. Please call Lacey or Kelly for help. I wouldn’t bet my money on the guys” Michelle waved to her sister who still stood at the same place watching the guys sleeping before her sister finally left the house.

„What do you say, little one? Perhaps you want to help out your mommy a tiny bit?” Val smiled at her youngest when she suddenly heard a loud rumbling from the nursery on the first floor.

“I wish your older brother would be a little more like his father” Val grinned mischievously and looked at Matt who seemed to sleep tight still.

To check if everything was okay, she went upstairs along with Cash on her arm. By the time she arrived it she seemed pretty confused by the fact that there was no trace of River or any destruction. Val looked everywhere, behind the curtains, under the bed but River was vanished. Where was he? Did she just imagined the bang? Was she all wrong and her senses were just playing some tricks on her? 

“Sweetie? Where are you?” 

Valary knew she desperately needed sleep, but since the other two gentleman passed out on the couch, it was up on her to decorate and plan a whole dinner party within 8 hours. Only thing she had to do was to stay awake and call Lacey and Kelly later for help. She would send an email to the catering later, so she could take care of the decoration, write all the place cards and polish the dishes. 

“Here I am mommy” a voice came from behind and as she turned around she saw River standing on the door, looking still like the innocent child as from day one. 

“What did you do? Where have you been?” she knelt down and patted her son’s head. 

“I played Daddy” he declared and tugged at his shirt.

Val feared the worst. Although Matt’s home studio in the basement was locked, his personal decorated room on the first floor was always open. Both agreed that everyone could need their own room to calm down, distract themselves from stress or use it for other favourite activities. Besides a small office in the right corner of the room, that offered a fabulous view outside the window, it also had Matt’s second most favourite toy: game console with a large flat screen on the wall.  
Her only hope remained on the fact that he hadn’t the strength to destroy this on his own but she couldn’t be sure before she hadn’t seen the real chaos by herself. Carefully she opened the door and it wasn’t anything like she imagined. Somehow, she couldn’t explain herself how yet, River must have pulled so hard on the console that he separated it from the network connector until everything flew on the floor along with the games that Matt must have placed on the console itself. 

“Will daddy be angry now with me, Mommy?” he put on his sweetest face he could, blinked twice and pouted.

“Of course he won’t be angry with you, sweetheart” she tried to encourage him.

She couldn’t say with certainty whether if this had caused any damage through the fall or whether it was built stable enough to survive even a fall from the second floor.

“Are you coming to the kitchen with me? Pick two random toys and then let’s go down. You know mommy still has a lot to do until the first guests arrive and so I’m able to keep my eyes on you two, rebels” she smiled softly at River and noticed just now that Cash felt asleep in the meantime. 

“Like father, like son” she chuckled in amusement.

~*~

Since Lacey wouldn’t be up by now she tried her luck in calling Kelly. After all she was mother of two young boys and had to manage a household as well. So she clearly would understand her situation better as Lacey would do. That doesn’t mean she couldn’t get along with Lacey, because they got besties over the last 16 years, but sometimes parentless couples didn’t understand how it was like to have a household while raising kids at the same time. 

“Hi Val! Are you back home already? I hadn’t expect your call yet” answered a happy-tempered, clear high voice at the other end. 

“Yes, we took the earliest flight we could find. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten the dinner party tonight, right?” Val checked all the dates on the calendar in her computer to make sure she hasn’t mixed up anything. 

“Of course I know that, Val, but just tried to say you’re back early. It’s just 8:30am. I had rather expected you later but what’s going on?”

“My husband is sleeping on the couch along with Brian and Michelle does the last errands like getting the decoration and take cares about the details. So I’m ….”

“Alone and you need some help. Of course I’ll help you out in everything you want me to do. That’s no problem” Kelly finished Val’s sentence.

Val hated to call help in the last minute but at least she could admit that. Of course she could ask her parents as well, but since they were on holiday she only had a few range of people to call. 

“Aren’t you busy? Seriously how do you manage to raise two kids, do workshops and have still time to spent it with your husband” Val sounded perplex by the fact how she could fit everything in a tight schedule and still make it sound like it was the easiest thing in the world.

“Well I’m happy that Brooks does a lot of chores when he’s home. He’s responsible for the garden for example or does the vacuuming. Believe me, after so many years we’ve worked out a good schedule. It takes time though.”

“Your words in God’s ears, my dear. I hope it’ll work out sooner or later and listen I don’t want to complain about Matt. He’s a great husband and father but sometimes I just wish he would help or support me at least more” Val cupped her chin with her right hand and scrolled with the other one through the menu for the catering service.

“Let’s discuss this one later in peace. Perhaps we find a good solution for you both, who knows” Kelly tried to smile through the phone to encourage Val a little more.

Kelly liked Val as a person and knew she just tried everything to allow her kids a good life, being a good wife for Matt and make everyone happy who was surrounded by her. She had met a lot of wives of band members and most of them proved themselves they were lazy dogs. Nothing but living an exclusive lifestyle, bragging about it on all social medias and spending their guys money. It was inconceivable how those girls managed to live a dull life, nothing as just living in a huge bubble and being happy about it. Val was the complete opposite, she had always worked hard for it, took all the opportunities that life gave her to make a worth living as just following her husband everywhere and party in the most expensive clubs around the globe. 

“Thanks again. See you soon then” Val sighed, hung up and pressed the ‘send’ button in her mail program to complete the order for the catering service. 

~*~

After long four hours Michelle finally returned back to Val’s home. Exhausted but happy she stood in front of everyone and draw the attention with her new hairdo and clothes she presented in full pride. Michelle beamed at everyone so bright that it would even light up the whole Royal Albert Hall in London. 

“You look great” Lacey marvelled.

“I know right?” she turned around “I loved all my long smooth mane, no question, but a new change was already needed so badly. The hairdresser even told me I look much better with curly hair since it would flatter my face. And those clothes weren’t as expensive as they even ….”

“Chelle” she got interrupted by her twin sister “Haven’t you got my text message?”

Meanwhile Val had looked through all the bags but instead of her requested decoration she found more clothes or items that weren’t on her list. 

“I did, Val. But look it’s autumn time soon and we’ve had that Mexican theme parties too often. Let’s try something new and more up-to-date. So that’s why I brought all the decoration that you would need for an autumn theme party” she smiled innocently. 

“Look” Val sat back down and took a deep breath before she continued “The food is ordered and will arrive in 2 hours. I can’t call them and change everything. There’s no time to change the whole concept because you think it’s cool. It’s my house and so I make the rules. I just gave you one order to follow and you changed everything without notifying me.”

She was surprised by herself that she could remain so calm in this situation. The men were already no help but her sister being unfaithful was like a slap in the face. Val relied much on her and now she had to everything by herself in this short time. 

“I would be happy if you would take more responsibility and do once what I told you” she looked at Michelle before she left the kitchen, almost ran into Matt who stood in the entry with his sleepy face.

“What’s going on?” he yawned. 

“Nothing” his wife snorted at him before she left the house. 

~*~

“I can’t believe you almost forgot about the dinner party.”

Val’s mood wasn’t still anything better as the night before. The dinner party may went better as she had imagined before but Michelle and Brian cancelled the night after the little argument in the kitchen. It wasn’t only the fact that both stayed away for the whole night, but also that Matt remembered everything they had planned for their first day in the studio. 

“I’m sorry but don’t make a huge drama out of it, please. We just returned from a fabulous vacation, spent great days in Hawaii and now we go back to our routine. Isn’t it normal to forget one thing or the another?” he turned around on his chair, took her hands carefully into his own but she freed herself from his embrace. 

“At least you know everything about your work schedule” Val’s voice sounded bitchy even it wasn’t meant to be. 

“Brian, Brooks, Johnny and Zacky reminded me almost every day about it. There’s no chance to forget that. But since it’s our first day I’ll promise we just go through our song selection and talk about general stuff before I come back home and be my wife’s personal slave. Hail to my queen” Matt bowed down, grinned like a little winner and knew Val couldn’t resist his dimples. “And please talk to your sister. It has been noticed that something happened yesterday. Johnny kept asking me about the argument. Please do me that little favour.”

Matt got up, took his car keys and was about to leave the house before he got stopped by his wife again.

“Didn’t you promise me something yesterday?” Val pointed at the chaos from the dinner party. “You said you would help me to do the dishes at least” she reminded him of his last words. 

“Unfortunately I’m already late. I’ll see you tonight. Bye.”

He pressed one last kiss on her cheek until he smashed the door into the look. Again Matt shirked the responsibility to follow his own promises. Val should have been used by this now but today marked a day that may change everything in her life. 

‘Come over. I have a plan’ she sent Kelly a text message before she made herself comfortable on the big couch in the living room.


	2. Sweet Revenge

Along with his bandmates Matt chose to go to a restaurant in the Los Angeles area for their first talk about the new album. So they could keep everything on a neutral ground and focus their minds on the only important things as being surrounded by their own personal problems. Still they hadn’t decided if their album should get a completely new style or if they should remain the old Avenged Sevenfold as the fans already knew them. Whether they risked something new or were being faithful to themselves. 

After a little while Johnny finally showed up, placed himself quietly but with an innocent smile between Zachary and Brooks.

“I’m sorry but I had a discussion with Lacey” he sighed slightly annoyed but also glad he was able to flee for the next four hours until this would probably go to the second round. 

“Still the same old problem with your mom?” Brooks wanted to clarify the confusion.

“Yes” he nodded in agreement but gave him the sign that he didn’t want to go in detail.

“I think I can speak for all of us when I say we all have problems that we carry with us. But we’re here to finally talk about the new album, guys. C’mon” Mat rolled with his eyes and really tried to turn the wheel back to the professional talk.

“You say it” Brian raised his eyebrow “I just hope that Val finally had the bravery to apologize to Michelle for her behavior yesterday” he replied in his snarky kind of way.

“I’ve begged her about this already, but please stop to blame Val alone for this.”

“Do you want to blame Chelle for this? I beg your fucking pardon” he got louder “Listen, she just tried to help out, did everything she can and Val hadn’t anything else to do as turning against her in front of everyone? Val overreacted for my taste, so it’s up to her to make the first step. Lately she seems pretty ungrateful for what people do for her” Brian snorted back furiously. 

“What did you just say?” Matt got up but got pulled back by Zacky.

“Guys please. We’re all grown up and if I look around I think we’re part of no wrestler show. So please calm down and let’s focus on the music. And whoever bears that guilt it’s a thing between them only.”

“He’s right. So take a deep breath and let’s move on” Brooks added.

Although he was the oldest, and probably the person with a lot of patience, doesn’t mean he could sit around a table listening a dispute between two teenagers arguing whose wife is right. Besides his job as a drummer for this band he got a lot of other side projects that he tried to follow the best he can. Ronnie was still waiting for his commitment to a small video project they had planned weeks ago.

“Why don’t you discuss this alone and call me when you came to an agreement?” Brian stood up, took his jacket but got stopped by Zacky as well. 

“You don’t go anywhere mister. So place your bum onto this leather seat and behave like you’re 34 for one day. But back to the main point now. Since you’ve spent all your days outside California I’ve scrolled through our Facebook fan page and read through a lot of comments. Well guys I came to the conclusion that almost 75% of our fans ask for another “Waking the Fallen” album. Why not going back to our roots? Let’s be honest it could probably be the best decision we ever made in our history besides the fact in 1999” he giggled and waited for any response. 

He hoped he could get back the focus on the music. Zacky and the others couldn’t stand to hear any longer the childish discussion between Matt and Brian. Of course it wouldn’t be over but he only could wish that he wasn’t in the same room as them when this continued. They all had rescheduled that day for months already, finding the right time wasn’t easy anymore since all followed a different life by now, and everyone had their side jobs besides the band project. And the last thing they would need now are two drama queens stopping the project again.

“I have to agree with Z. That’s what our dream is about and we all tried to follow it. Last album was an unsuccessful attempt. If we don’t try it we’ll never know” Johnny said. 

All but Brian agreed to Zacky’s statement. This may have caused since Brian had focused on the female waitress, flirted constantly and couldn’t hold back any of his charming compliments. 

“Hello? Me calling Brian Haner Jr. Anybody home?” Zacky snapped in front of Brian’s eyes to get back his full attention. “Can you please continue that later?” 

“Why? I think it’s already in good hands without me.”

“Please don’t become childish now” Zacky turned to Matt “Would you have a problem if we all go to you? It might be the better option for all of us and Mr. Haner wouldn’t have got any pretty ladies around, or shall I say girls?” 

Zacky hadn’t missed the fact that Brian started behaving like a young teenager lately. Not only the behavior showed a drastic change, it seemed like the whole person had turned around itself in a short period. Brian and Michelle hadn’t missed out any parties around Orange County, which actually wasn’t the point. But there were parties that mostly were attended by people in their early 20s. Like it wasn’t pretty new for anyone that Brian liked to flirt and spread his charm around the females, it was even a little bonus for the band, but his targets got even younger from time to time. No one liked to believe that he got in a premature midlife crisis since he showed off no distinguishable signs like depression. It seemed more like he was drawn back to his old person, someone who shut down any responsibility and lived his life to the fullest. 

“That’s probably the best idea for this situation. No more distractions, plus Val already might be shopping with friends or playing with the kids at the playgrounds around our place.”

~*~

Val called out for lunch at “Green Bliss” along with her friends Lacey, Meaghan and Kelly. Certainly they would have met at other occasions but today she started a kind of counsel to find a solution for her problem with Matt. Meanwhile she got tired of the fact that she handled 90% of doing the chores while raising two little children besides.  
So these three girls got pretty close after some time spending backstage or going out together, talked to each other on the phone or used other opportunities to get to each other better. They became like three close sisters who are always willed to help out in every situation.

“Yes I think you should go on some vacation over the weekend. You’ve owned this!” Kelly supported her idea “Yes you just came home from Hawaii but have you ever looked into a mirror? You look worn out. If you ask me you don’t look recovered at all but it’s understandable by all the stress and fights you handle lately.”

“Yes that idea may sounds drastic to you at first hand but I think Matt needs that and will understand this for sure” Lacey smiled encouragingly and patted her friends hand “You deserve it, as Kelly already mentioned it.”

“Maybe you’re right” she sighed and pushed her doubts aside.

It was more about time to teach him a lesson but maybe he would get it in the wrong way. Matt may be a man but she knew he could take things quite personal at some stage. According to actions in the past it proved her right that it can turn it to the other way faster as she could snap. This time she would be happy to avoid any further arguments. He shouldn’t start questioning the whole marriage.  
But then Val had heard of the nice spa hotel in Palm Springs and it sounded tempting to get a weekend off to leave him alone with the kids. Though could Matt cope all the chaos? Everyone who had met her two sons knew they weren’t angels. Rebelling all day, breaking glasses with preference and you only could threat them by taking away their favorite toys. Last thing applied to her oldest still but she knew as soon as Cash would be older he would copy everything his bigger brother does. All mothers she had met in her small village could feel with her and it was even harder to be a full-time mommy sometimes. 

“Girls, I might be wrong but does it include of our men’s work by going on Instagram and liking through the pictures?” Lacey raised her eyebrow in surprise.

“I’m sorry. What do you mean?” Val looked confused.

“Well I just wanted to check if my friend already had posted something new of her baby and saw Brooks liking through my pictures and Zacky doesn’t seem to be convinced either by giving his new image the title ‘bored’.”

“Did you just say my husband is using Instagram?” Kelly couldn’t believe it and begged Lacey to reach her the mobile to check by herself.

She used all social medias, including Instagram, for her profession but she never got notified whether by the app or her husband himself that he started using it now too. 

“Girls, what do you think of the idea we all go to Palm Springs this weekend?” Val’s face had something malicious, but she also was curious in how the boys could manage themselves without their wives by their side.

~*~

Once they arrived Matt’s house they sneaked off to the studio without being seen or heard since no one was in the house anymore. He was happy that his wife was out and so he got away of another discussion about his promises he keeps breaking lately. 

“So let’s continue here” Matt rubbed his eyes and swallowed his words he would throw at Brian right now.

“Well then let’s do this” Brian sighed out loud and leaned one of his arms against the sound table.

“But before we actual start I wanted to ask you Brooks if you could call Steve Vai for us? A lot of artists cooperate now with other musicians and we all really like his work on the guitar. I thought it would be good if he could work with us for one song maybe” Matt had turned to the left where Brooks got himself a seat on the black couch along with Johnny and Zacky. 

“Uhm …” Brooks got interrupted.

“How did you got his number?” Brian eyed him suspicious.

“We had been working together many years ago. Actually it was him who believed in my talent.”

“I can’t believe it” he shook his head, biting on his lower lip to stop himself for any other nasty comment. “When?” he asked after a little break.

“1992. But is that important?” Brooks couldn’t understand the fuss that Brian was making with his little diva attitude.

“You were 15 when you worked with one of the big musicians in our history.”

Before anyone else could continue the dispute Val opened the door, smiling at her lovely husband who was pretty surprised by her sudden appearance. His pulse raised up in the air, not knowing what she’s going to do or say now. After all it wasn’t pretty looking much like work now.

“That’s how work looks for you? Hanging out in the studio?” she pointed at each one of them until her pointy finger stopped at Matt.

“We just started when you came in” he looked for some excuse and had to admit himself that this was now pretty cheap.

“Three of five are on their phones, one is looking like he’s going to explode any minute and you? What are you doing? Well sweety, I just wanted to say that I’ll drag the girls out to a wellness hotel in Palm Springs this weekend. So that means you’re responsible for house and our two precious kids” her smile revealed a devilish mind and she knew she was holding the ropes in her hands right now.

“That’s one of your tricks right?” Matt came closer and continued whispering “Can’t we just talk about everything later? I don’t like unwanted visitors for our conversations” he pointed with his head at the four band colleagues.

“Let’s talk when I’m back. Have fun” she kissed her husband’s cheek, waved to everyone in the room until she disappeared again.

~*~

Val beamed when she returned to the kitchen where Kelly, Lacey and Meaghan already waited tensely for the news. 

“And how did it go?” Kelly reached her a glass of champagne.

“Great! You should have seen his face, ladies” she giggled “His jaw dropped and he was like ‘OH MY GOD WHAT AM I GONNA DO?’” she tried to imitate Matt’s voice and burst out in big laughter.

“Do you think he will pay this back to you? I mean I don’t know Matt as you guys do” Meaghan swallowed unsure, not knowing how she should put this in words without attacking Val personally “But as you know he’s pretty stubborn and this move may woke him up from a long nap but that doesn’t mean he’s going to change something or if this would solve the whole problem.”

“That’s true. There’s still a long way to go” Val sighed silently, sipped on her glass and happy she won the first round at least. “But still I’m curious how this will go.”

“And who’s going to watch him when you’re in Palm Springs. Let’s admit you may have two kids but your man can be a big baby boy too” Kelly led the conversation to something else.

“I’ve told my neighbor if she can keep an eye on the house. I don’t like the idea of coming back and see everything burnt down” she tried to smile but the idea actually scared her. 

“What are we waiting for? I want my drink at the pool, a nice guy giving me a back massage and some fun. I’m so glad I don’t have to face Johnny’s mother for two days” she looked at puzzled faces “Don’t worry. I’ll tell you all later” she smiled and turned to Val. “Will Michelle join our trip as well?”

“I don’t think it will be a good idea and I assume she’s having other plans already” Val tried to smile and overcome her argument with her twin sister.

The others held back further comments. No one really understood the fight and how the argument had started but they knew both had to clarify this in private without any interferences of a third party.

“Darling?” Matt came in “Have I missed something?” he looked at their gathering, the drinks in their hands and slowly he understood that this was just a trap.

“Yes we just had a little chat and why don’t you invite all the guys over to our place? You can combine both things pretty good, work and family. But remember there’ll be 5 kids at home” she winked back and turned around again “When I come back on Monday morning I don’t like to find this house in a complete mess and you better don’t break anything” she blew him one last kiss.

“And 2 dogs. Don’t forget my babies” Lacey blinked.

Val opened the door and saw Michelle looking at her. She looked better already and it doesn’t seem she got much sleep last night but this may had other reasons. 

“Can we talk?”

Michelle’s voice was quiet and gentle, almost the opposite of her normal voice. Right now she sounded like one shy girl asking her idols for an autograph.

“I’m sorry I’m busy. We talk as soon as I’m back” she patted her shoulder friendly and went to her car.

“Can I talk to Brian?” she asked now Matt since he was standing on the door.

“Do you know what?” he shrugged “Everything changed now anyway and you also can take him home now. The job is done for today” Matt said and asked her to wait in the kitchen. 

~*~

The day may developed differently than originally planned but Brian had wished anyway to spend his day with his wife as hearing other stupid comments. They were friends and he usually likes them like brothers but nowadays they kept annoying him with question why he spent all his night in the club, why he wasn’t at the dinner party and so on. Brian didn’t want to justify all his actions and his decisions. He was grown up and old enough to make plans as he wants.   
The car ride went silent, both went through their own train of thoughts until Michelle interrupted it.

“Honey, can I ask you something?” Michelle asked shyly as she would feel uncomfortable.

Sure, of course. Shoot” he smiled at her encouragingly, stroked her cheek softly and he was happy as he got the same beautiful smile back.

“I mean we’re now married for many years and knowing each other already for ages.”

“Yes” he nodded in agreement but couldn’t imagine where this was all now coming from.

“I know our life differs considerably from Val and Kelly. We’re partying a lot and just enjoy our lives in some other way” she trailed off.

“Chelle, please come to the point. What do you want to ask or tell me?” he was no guy of a lot of patience.

“What do you think about starting a family now?”

Michelle spoke pretty fast like her heart was beating in her chest. Since they got married they never wasted a minute to talk about having kids one day. Both arranged that they would never got kids because they rather like to live their life spontaneously and kids would just ruin this for them. 

But as Brian heard the words out of his wife’s mouth he stopped the car in the middle of the road, not caring if there were cars behind him or not. It never crossed his mind to have kids and now all of the sudden his wife asked him to start a family?


	3. Home Alone

The smell of pizza hung in the air even in the late evening as all of the guys, except for Brian, sat gathered in the living room, drunk their third beer and randomly zapped through all TV channels. No one really understood their wives decision to spend a weekend at the spa hotel but actually they had given up on wasting their time in debating.   
Since their wives had left the house they hadn’t done anything productive unless keeping always an eye on the kids. Zacky’s child might be still the smallest but that never meant he had no idea how to keep everyone moving. Whenever one of them focused on something else he used the time to crawl a few inches or hiding himself behind the pillows or under the table. It wasn’t easy but no one had actually expected this. Two of them even started to doubt it was nearly impossible to raise a child alone besides doing the chores. How could their wives manage that but they almost had given up after their first day of trial?!  
After all, all of their kids felt asleep but instead of being in bed they were all placed on the second couch and cuddled up to each other to keep themselves warm. 

“There must be some trick” Matt said absorbed in thoughts. 

“What trick?” Brooks turned his head to the left. 

“How does Val manage all of that and keep the house clean? Whether she uses some magic trick or she pays a housemaid I don’t know of.”

“You’ve forgotten that they can do many things at the same time” Zacky mumbled whose eyes were half-closed already.

“I don’t know” Matt wasn’t too convinced by this statement. 

“I envy Brian” Johnny sighed.

“Why do you envy Brian? I don’t get this” Zacky narrowed his eyes at Johnny

“Well he’s home along with his wife while we are all babysitting for 5 kids and 2 dogs” he sipped on his beer and put it back on the glass table.

“I don’t ….” Matt turned around as he heard a knocking on the door. “Did you hear that or am I going to be insane?”

They all nodded and kept their eyes focused on the door and listened if the knocking would go on or not. The knocking went on, but now louder and they clearly heard someone screaming behind it. 

“Daddy?” River woke up from the noises and rubbed his eyes.

“All good!” he smiled and cursed the person behind the door.

It took already almost an hour to convince Sanders Junior it was bedtime and another hour to wait until he felt asleep exhausted next to his brother Cash. 

“You!” he growled.

“Brian we just talked about you” Johnny chuckled but more about the point that his friend knocked on the door when he mentioned his name in the conversation. Timing was everything.

“What do you want? Don’t you have a wife to please?” Zacky statement had a slightly bitchy underline and this wasn’t just pure coincidence.

“Long story guys, but can I come in?” Brian stood at the doorstep, drenched with rain and with a dark-blue bag in his right hand. 

“Ok” Matt gave in and stepped aside. “But you tell my son a good night story. It’s your fault he woke up again.”

“No problem” he shrugged, pretending he has done that over hundred times already. 

“Good luck” Matt mumbled, sat back down on the couch and sipping on his fourth beer.

“Come little boy” Brian picked River up and looked at the other guys. “What about the other 4? Do you really want to keep them all here on the couch? I beg your pardon” he rolled with his eyes and went upstairs. 

Johnny waited until he heard the door and turned to the other guys.

“Did he just try to tell us how to raise a child?” Johnny tried to understand what just happened. 

“Yes” Matt snarled between his teeth, put down his bottle and went upstairs. 

He really had to check if Brian was able to do his job in a shorter time. Matt couldn’t agree to his inner demon that others might be better at raising a child as himself. He couldn’t agree to himself that Brian might be a better father as he was. At least he was the one who had two children already while his friend choose a lifestyle where he rather went on parties or to spend time along with his wife. Brian loved kids, he hadn’t doubt that, but he always had seen his face after he picked up his two sons from a weekend trip or an afternoon with uncle and auntie.  
Slowly he sneaked to the door and lurked in carefully, trying to get a glimpse of the scene.

“Shall I tell you a good-night story instead? I think your parents had read all of these books a hundred times right?” he sat down on the floor. 

The little boy just nodded, looked down to his uncle and strained his ears to listen his story.

“Well there was once a very famous band, let me say they are still pretty famous at this time. And a guy, you might know him” he winked obvious “had met a very pretty girl at the backstage area.”

River giggled as he saw his daddy coming into the room and gazed at Brian on the floor. 

“Are you sure you really want to tell him such story?” Matt tried to remember his friend that his boy turned 3 a few months ago.

His friend only shrugged and was unware of any wrongdoing. He just started a story and Matt interrupted him for nothing. 

“Can I talk to you outside?” he pointed to the door. 

“Sure” Brian rolled annoyed with his eyeballs, getting up from the floor and smiled at River before he left the room.

“What’s wrong this time?” he put his hands on his waist, sighed out loud and made clear that he wasn’t amused at all.

“You just realize what kind of story you almost told to my son?” 

“Wait” he shook his head, bite his lip to restrain a laughter “You think I would tell your boy naughty stories?”

Johnny, who just passed them on the first floor, got stopped by Matt. 

“Can you tell my boy a story? I need to talk with Mr. Haner downstairs.”

The little one just nodded and looked at Brian’s face who turned from happy-face to a stony-faced mien. Johnny knew that tonight would end up in a big battle since he rarely had seen Brian as angry as he seemed to be right now. Both were dickheads which implied that no one would give up so easily. They would fight for their right, even if this would take the whole night. 

“What’s wrong?” Brooks wondered why both were coming back down already.

Whether Matt nor Brian responded to that question. Both remained still silent and caught in their own frame of mind. After a few seconds it was Brian who started the conversation with a calming voice. No one liked to argue as two teenagers would do right now, screaming at each other for so long until one gave up or the agreed blindly just to end this dispute. 

“I already had told you upstairs. I’m not happy about your choice of story you wanted to tell my son” Matt calmed down as well, leaned himself against the dishwasher to find some hold.

It was late already and he could need a snatch of sleep. 

“What do you think what I’ve told him? I actually wanted to tell him a story how his uncle and auntie had met. Do you think I would tell your son a story filled with naughty details?”

He nodded. Yes he feared that Brian would have told his son a story like that, no harm on any sneaky details his 3-year old son would hear. 

“Matt, I might come across as some dirty boy who would take every opportunity but I try to settle down for long years already. Yes I keep flirting with girls but more because it’s good for my ego. I made a promise on May 7th as you remember, and I won’t break it. And if you want to know Michelle plans to start a family and I became a chicken and decided to run away. I don’t want to argue you right now, actually I wanted to prove to you I can be a good father as everyone here. We all raised Johnny, right?” he giggled and remembered old times when they used to tease the ‘gnome’ more often. 

“Sorry. I never should have doubt it.”

“What did I just hear? Haner boy will be father soon” Johnny stirred up the whole situation a little bit. 

“You were my first project and you see that I succeeded perfectly. Now it’s time to get real” Brian retorted. 

“If he gets Chelle’s genes he or she will be happy” he took his water bottle and ran away to free himself of Brian’s next comment. 

He took it all in a harmless way. Both teased each other since the first time they had met but became good friends over the years. Since Matt was now father their bound just got closer by hanging out more together or had lunch at a local restaurant. They were always those two who hadn’t start a family yet but now after Michelle’s decision Johnny remained as the only from the group. For a moment he felt sorry and a feeling started to come up that tried to tell him he would leave his friend on purpose. He knew it was a lie but still he hadn’t made any decision if he would agree on her future plans or if they had to discuss this all over again. 

“Good night” he backslapped Matt before he also went upstairs to one of the guest rooms in Matt’s house. 

Matt turned off the light in the kitchen and was about to go to the living room as he saw Brooks still sitting on the couch, typing something on his phone.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed by now as the rest did already?” he yawned and let himself fall on the couch.

His eyes got heavier every second and he had to put a lot of control to keep them open. Right now he just wanted to lay down on the couch and sleep for about 6 hours until River or Cash get up again. 

“I get hunt by insomnia for days already and there’s still much work to do but is all good with you and Brian?” Brooks turned the conversation to another direction. He wasn’t into talking about his problems and rather solve them on his own.

“Yes. I just thought he might would tell my son one of his dirty stories” he shook his head and heard how ridiculous his thought sounds.

“I doubt so. And even then they wouldn’t have recognized it anyway. I think you remember the design of one of our Tenacious D concerts, the ones with the penis with its wings. My sons saw that and still call it the big birdie” he smirked. 

“Brian leaves no details out. I’ve heard him talking about his sex with Michelle and it even sounds weirder when you date her twin sister. I even started to compare it and do you know what?” he looked at Brooks for long until he went on “It’s true what you say about twins. Even they’re fraternal twins they’re pretty much alike. I even started to have …” 

“Don’t go on, please” Brooks creased his face into a confused look. 

He already heard too much for his taste. Not sure if Matt freely talked about it or if the tiredness was speaking right now. 

“Go to bed. I’ll sleep here” he patted his friend’s shoulder friendly. 

~*~

By the first sunlight sneaking between the curtains into his bedroom he woke up yawning. Still fighting against the idea to open his eyes and rather enjoy a few more minutes in his cozy bed as getting up and face the new with new challenges ahead. For one second he hoped he just dreamed that his wife choose to go to a spa over the weekend but the peacefully silence in the house revealed it was real. Actually it was too quiet in the house.  
Frightened by that fact he got up as fast as he even could. There were 5 children in the house, along with 2 dogs, and still it seemed like he was the only one. It was a bit like from the film ‘Home Alone’ when Kevin believed his dream come true overnight. 

“Hello?” he opened the door, looked to the right and left but no one was to be seen or heard. 

Dead Silence. This started to fright him for real. Before checking the other rooms on the first floor he went downstairs. Matt had no idea why he did that but he remembered that Brooks decided to sleep on the couch and if he was still there it was a sign he wasn’t out of his mind. This all had happened yesterday and he wasn’t caught on repeat mode. Something that happened to Bill Murray as Phil Connors in the film ‘Groundhog Day’. Matt slowly had to stop comparing his life moments to any random movie he had seen in his past. It started to sound ridiculous already.   
Though when he saw that Brooks wasn’t on the couch and all his notes on the glass table had vanished he started to doubt his own memory. 

“Hello?” he shouted. “Anyone here?”

He heard a door rumbling and Brian standing at the bannister. 

“Can you please shut up? There are people trying to get their sleep. It’s fucking 6am!! Get a grip, man” he called back before he shut the door again. 

Right. Matt hasn’t checked the time when he left the bedroom and that answered why no one got up yet. His kids usually sleep until 7am but then where was Brooks? None of his guest rooms were free anymore unless he liked to share a bed with Zacky, while Johnny and Brian shared a room together.   
There was no sign he had been sleeping on the couch. All was tidied up and everything was on its right place.


End file.
